Newcomers
by animeloverja
Summary: What happens when five new vampires appear and decide to stay in Forks. How will Edward feel about this? Story is better than the summary. Pairings
1. Chapter 1

Hi,I love the book twilight so I decided to make it into a fanfiction, but added a few people. Please read and review. Oh by the Edward is mine!

* * *

Bella's Point of view

It was a pretty normal Wednesday, until lunch. Alice stood up fast and began to scan to the area.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Edward, Jasper do you smell it?" She asked, ignoring me.

"What is it?" I asked again and before I knew it Edward was standing behind me looking at something; so were Jasper and Alice. As I turned I saw what they were looking at. A girl with tan skin, medium length dark brown hair, almost black, walked in. She had on jeans that had patches on it and a light brown polo shirt. She walked in and went to a secluded area. She sat down and put her head on her lap.

"She's new." I heard Alice said.

"Yeah, I know you can smell it on her." Jasper whispered.

"Smell? Vampires have different types of smell?" I asked.

"Yes and No; this girl is still going through with the transformation. She's not fully a vampire yet, you can still sense that she is human." Edward said.

"Is she dangerous?" I asked and I think Edward heard the panic in my voice. I never want to go through what I did with James again. He looks at me with a reassuring smile, but it faded into a serious one.

"It depends; the newcomers tend to get irritated. It might be a bad thing that she is here, because her thirst might get the better of her and if that happens we will be in trouble." He said.

"I think we should go talk to her." I said.

"No, more like me, Jasper and Alice go talk to her and not you." Edward said.

"Why, I want to meet her. She might be nice." I said.

"Bella." Edward said giving me a warning look.

"Fine." I said.

"We won't be long; we just have to explain to her the rules." Alice said in her usual cheery voice.

"You guys can go talk to her; I'm leaving." Jasper said. As he got his stuff to leave Alice questions him.

"Why, are you leaving?"

"She reeks of a new vampire and I can't stand the smell. It reminds me too much of my past." He said and before we could response he left. Edward and Alice sighed and began walking toward her, leaving me alone.

Alice's Point of view

As we approach, she looked up at us and hisses. When we got there we just looked at her.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"We just want to ask a few questions?" Edward said.

"Why? I won't violate any of your rules." She said getting very nasty with it.

"What's your name?" I ask. "And how did you know about the rules?"

"Naturi and a guy in a wheelchair told me."

"How old are you?" I asked, thinking of Jasper.

"Sixteen. Can you go away n…." But she stopped right way. She got up and ran outside the cafeteria.

"Alice where is she headed?" Edward asked.

"She's headed toward the mountains." I say, as I already know that we are going to follow her.

"Is Bella coming along to?" I ask.

"No, I won't put her life in danger. I will leave her with Esme." Edward said and was by her side immediately. As I watch from a distant, I could tell he was having trouble with Bella. That's why I like her, she's not afraid of people that is suppose to be dangerous; after waiting for what it seem like forever, we finally left.

Naturi's point of view

The next thing I knew, I was looking at a dead mountain lion. There was blood all over my hands and clothing. I rushed to the lake and I hated my reflection. There was blood all over my face. When I saw this, I splash water on my face. I couldn't believe it; I just killed an innocent lion. My thirst for blood got the better of me once again. As I begun to turn around, I knew I had visitors.

"What do you want?" I asked. As I finally turned around, there were more people with them. One looked to be my age.

"Look," She said and pointed "That's Edward, that's Carlisle and this is Jasper. I am Alice." She said.

"What do you want, Alice?" I spat.

"Look we know that you are newly vampire; all we want to do is help you." Carlisle said.

"I don't need your help." I said.

"Look we know how you feel. Jasper is still fairly new, but we helped him." He said and I turned to look at him. When I looked at thought I saw a blushed, but I think I was mistaken.

"Look, I know what it is like to be going to through the transformation. Your body is literally dying and being reborn." Jasper said. I got up and looked at all of them.

"I don't need your help." I said and started walking away. I heard a string of curses coming from one of them, but I chose to ignore it.

"What is your fuckin problem!" I turned around to see Jasper looking at me.

"It's none of damn business!" I yelled back. I was really pissed off now.

"Jasper calm down." I heard Carlisle say.

"Calm down! This girl doesn't even want our help. She is wasting my time! You know what I am out of here." He said and then he was gone. I shrugged him off and started walking home. In the distant I could hear Carlisle yell "If you ever need anything, tell Edward or Alice."

The next day I didn't go to school because I was too sick. I couldn't even walk straight, so I stayed home. This was to my advantage because that Jasper or Alice person didn't bother me.

Bella's Point of view

On Thursday, the new vampire Naturi didn't come; but today is Friday and it was lunch time. I was starting to get worried, when she didn't appear. I don't why, I was just worried.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked, with those wonderful golden eyes.

"Yes, I' m fine." I said, but I let a sigh slip.

"You're lying, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"I'm just worried about Naturi. She didn't come yesterday and I'm afraid that she has done something wrong." I said.

"Don't worry, she is here today. She just walked in and sat in here oh so secluded spot.

"I think the next time you guys talk to her, maybe I should try." I stated.

"Bella I don't think so. She is new vampire and her thirst might get the better of her." Edward said.

"I agree with Bella." Alice said and winked at me.

"Alice." I heard Edward growl.

"What it couldn't hurt, to try. Besides I doubt that you'll let Naturi attack her." Alice said.

"Fine." He said in defeat.

"I love you." I cooed. He smiled at me and nuzzled my neck.

Naturi's point of view

I knew they were watching me from the moment I walked in; and by the time I sat down I still felt eyes on me. I look up to give that person a icy cold stare and when I did my dark brown eyes met hazy light green eyes. I hurried and look down for I felt a blush appear of tan skin. I had a feeling that he felt the same.

Lunch was almost over; we had about fifteen minutes left. As I was packing up I caught a scent of my father approaching. When it comes to my father it is not good. I hurried and got my things and ran out the door.

Jasper's point of view

The second time, I look at Naturi she was flying out the door.

"Alice do you smell that scent?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Yeah, it's not familiar." Alice said.

"Where did Naturi go?" Bella asked, now standing up.

"I saw her leaving the cafeteria." I whispered. We all rushed out of the cafeteria to go look for Naturi. It wasn't hard to locate them, because we heard yelling and naturally we followed the sound. It led us to the front of the school.

"Father go home, I promise to be home right after school." Naturi said.

"You little bitch, how do I know that you're not lying?" He asked. He raised his hand to slap her, but she dodges it; I think she has fast reflexives.

"What the hell! Are you trying to embarrass me in front of your friends?" He yelled. She turns head slightly to see us and then turns back.

"Father I promise to be home right after school. I promise." She said and you can hear her pleading; hoping that he would drop it.

He reached up and put one of his hands on her face then started caressing it.

"You better be, because I will be waiting." He said and with that ran off.

"Naturi what was that all about?" Bella asked.

"It's none of your damn business." She says and starts to leave to school grounds. I look at Edward and Alice. They know what is going on in her life. Before she got too far, they finally spoke.

"He does things to you, doesn't he and that's how you became a vampire." I hear Alice said and Bella gasps. She turns around and looks at us.

"Excuse me?" Naturi replies with a nasty tone.

"You heard what I said. Edward read your father's mind and I can see in the future. Why won't you let us help you?" Alice said.

"I never wanted to become a vampire! I wasn't asked if it was okay! I never wanted this; I had no choice!" Naturi yells and turns around. "It's none of your damn business."

"Naturi please, because of your father he messed up your whole life. You had to move to Forks and start a new life as a vampire. Let us help you. Please if you go home the same thing will happen again, please listen to us." She turns around and tears are falling down her face.

For some reason, I can't stand for her to be this way. I don't like it when she is like this or when she cries. How is this possible? I just met her and my heart aches for her. Before I know it, I am hugging her and she is hugging me back.

"I had no control; I never asked for this pain, for this fate." She cries. I lift her head up and looked into her eyes. Her eyes are no longer dark brown, they are clear blue.

"It's okay; we will take care of it." I whisper and she nods her head.

**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I am beyond late with updating. I guess I briefly lost myself in other things such as school and preparing for college which was right around the time I stopped writing. So I figured, I try again. I have absolutely no idea, where this story was going. The 16/17ish version of myself has left the building and I don't know what she was thinking. So, I decided to just have fun and try to fit it, within the fourth book. Umm I hope it lives up to your expectations. lol But I did enjoy writing it, I actually stayed up to 4am to write it. I just couldn't wait, to get the creative juices flowing. But I apologize if things don't match up, but realized it has been some years. So enjoy!

* * *

** Naturi**

I stared at my dark brown mocha complexion and pushed my hair back. I was meeting the Cullen's today. Apparently they want to talk to me. But I feel like I won't be welcomed; the blonde gave me the stink eye. I shook my head and rubbed my stomach. With lightning speed, I headed to the kitchen. I opened the frig and stared. Butter, bread, eggs…steak… Bacon! Now Bacon I could do. I threw the whole packet on the skillet and fried it. The smell was alluring. It smelled amazing. I sniff the air and my mouth started salivating. I took one almost done piece and popped it in my mouth. My taste buds danced under the meat. I took the rest from the skillet and put it on a paper plate. I was midway placing the fifth piece in my mouth, when I froze. My father was back. The door slammed and I flinched.

"NATURI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" I scurried to my feet, put my bacon in my small purse and ran into the living room.

"Yes, papa."

"Assume your pose." I nodded. I got down on my knees, pulled my hair to the side and cast my eyes down to the floor. He walked up to me and kneeled down.

"That's my good girl." I felt his breath on my neck and I remained still.

"I heard you made, new made friends?" He whispered, the smell of cigarettes, salami and beer on his breath.

"Yes."

"The Cullens."

"Yes."

"At a girl." He said and caressed my cheek.

"You know the drill. Get to know them, be in their good graces."

"Yes."

"Give your Papa a kiss." I looked up and winced. I gave a quick peck and looked down again. He laughed and then slapped my face. He stood up and walked away.

"Be back by 10pm; we have a job to do, cunt." In a instant, the house door was left opened, as I ran to the Cullen's.

* * *

**Jasper**

" She is here." Alice sung. As graceful as a Russian ballerina she danced her way to the door and opened it . "Hi." She gave Naturi a hug and welcomed her in.

"How did you-? I was just about to press the doorbell." She said.

"Alice has the gift of sight." I said and swallowed. She smelled so sweet and like bacon oddly. I was shocked that I even remembered how bacon smelled and suddenly the taste came rushing back. " Please come in." I held out my hand and ever so lightly she grabbed my hand. I lead her to the couch. Once she was seated, I took my place next to Emmett again.

"You smell like Bacon." Emmett said and laughed. " It's been ages since I had bacon! You know, its not my diet."

"Emmett.!" Rosalie squawked and elbowed him into the chest. Naturi pulled her purse around and pulled out a piece of bacon.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked and took a bite.

"Isn't it to late to ask?" Rosalie stated. Before either of them could reply, Esme and Carlisle walked in with tea.

"Yes it is alright. Eat your bacon. I brought tea, if you are thirsty." Esme smiled and placed the tea tray on the table and backed up.

"There are more of you?" Naturi said and continue to eat her bacon piece.

"Yes there are, I am surprised you didn't know that. Since you know everything else." Rosalie countered.

"Rosalie." Esme said quietly and Rosalie as usual rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to forks, Naturi." Carlisle said and dazzled her with his million dollar smile. " I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and these are our kids Emmett-"

"Hey."

"Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend.."

"…."

"Alice, as you have already met and Jasper, he is a new vampire like you. Edward and his girlfriend Bella."

"Hi. How do you do?" Bella said and motion to shake Naturi's hand, but Edward pulled her back.

"Relax, lover boy. I don't want your dessert. She smell's like pure sugar and its disgusting." She said and pulled out another piece of bacon. Everyone burst out laughing with the exception of me and Rosalie. I looked at Edward and relief washed over his face. Bella left his clutches and sat next to Naturi. They shook hands.

"I smell bad to you?" She asked.

"That is putting it nicely." She said. "Why is that funny?"

"Well considering my near death experience-"

"Bella." Edward chimed, pain written on his face.

"Jeez for a vampire, you are as human as your girlfriend." Everyone laughed.

"Oh, look at you, a little comedian." Rosalie said and folded her arms.

"Anyway, you are the first person, that we have met that dislikes my smell." Bella continued.

"We had a situation a year ago, where a vampire tried, for the lack of better words,to drink Bella." Carlisle said.

"Oh." Was all Naturi said.

_"_Not to mention the Volturi's too." Alice said sweetly.

"Who?"

"Don't worry, we will educate you later on vampire history." Esme said.

"Oh, oh okay. But I should mention I am not a new vampire." She said and pulled out yet another piece of bacon.

"Do you have a endless supply of bacon in there? Did you put an undetectable extension charm on? Are you a witch?" Emmett asked. Naturi giggled and I found myself smiling shyly.

"No I did not and I wish I was a witch maybe I could undo my curse." She said and resettled herself on the couch." Why did you need me here. I know the rules, as I stated before."

"Well, yes." said Alice. "We asked you here because of the scene you did in the mountains."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to lose control. It had been awhile since I had blood... and I freaked... with so many people in there….and there was an issue with my father earlier….but I am better now. It will not happen again."

"Hmph." Rosalie snorted and Naturi stuck her tongue out.

"When were you turned?" Carlisle inquired.

"Oh, I wasn't." She said and finished all the piece of the bacon that was in her hand.

"You weren't turned?" Bella asked.

"Nope, I have been like this since birth."

"And you like blood?"

"Yeah, it's not bad. I mean the reason why I freaked was because I was just eating human food for the past couple of months. Living in the city and trying to feed on blood is a bitch. I am sure you know."

"So what are you? Some type of hybrid? " Rosalie said, suddenly becoming lively.

"I don't know." Naturi shrugged. " Most human food, disgust me. But I have my favorite's like bacon and chili chess fries, but sometimes I need good old blood to re-vitalized the soul."

"Can I take blood samples?" Carlisle stated. He was just as intrigued as me.

"Sure." She said.

"Come to my wedding!" Bella chirped.

"You are getting married?" Naturi said and pointed at Edward. "To him?"

"Yes, I am. I love him." Bella blushed.

"When is it?"

"After graduation, so this weekend."

"So soon."

"Yes, the sooner the better." Edward sighed.

"If you will have me there, then it would be my honor." Naturi said and smiled. Bella jumped on Naturi and gave her a hug.

"Do you have more bacon?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I do."

"And Naturi, you must let me do your hair and make- up!" Alice said and pranced over to couch.

Everyone started to break up and I stood there. Intrigued by this new character that had come into my life. Is Naturi my Bella? She does smell ever so sweet. I shook my head of the idea and frowned. Do I even deserve love. I looked up and my eyes met warm honey dew brown. She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Let me know what you think! ;] Or if you think I should just stop let me know too! lol


End file.
